A beautiful love story
by Headmistressrootbeer
Summary: Draco loves harry to death


A/N: this is just a one-shot story about an insane relationship between Draco and harry in harry point of view. I was bored and I've never see this type of story so here you go. It's a harry P.O.V but then at the end it becomes Draco's.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter I'm just being a fan girl and writing out my fantasies

Summary: harry loves Draco to death

Warnings: angst. Foul language. And adult content. Viewer discretion is advised

Title: a beautiful love story

Beginnings

It was supposed to be like this. I knew he would change after everything we been through, and he did. He told me he loved me. My mind, my body, my soul and I stayed with him. Every time he laid his beautiful grey eyes on me they were filled with love, but was I wrong? I didn't want to be wrong so I let him do what he wanted. My friends try to reason with me, change how I saw his behavior, but they don't understand. I needed him, I still need him. I deserved this, I still deserve it. No one understands him like I do and no one ever will. I still remember the day it all became clear of his love

Harry potter, the boy-who-lived, savior of the wizderly world, defeater of you-know-who. Those were the names I was known by since the day when I'd finally killed tom riddle. My job was done. My whole existence finished before my seventh year at Hogwarts. I was officially nothing of importance accept to a few articles in the _daily prophet _about what I had for lunch when I was spotted shopping for my things at dialong ally. It didn't bother me much; I've always hated the attention. However when my best friend Ron deserted me saying that, now that voldermorts dead he didn't have stand being around the fame seeker anymore, saying I depressed him with all the whining I did, I broke down. A few stayed like Hermione, Neville and some other gryffindors, but the rest ignored my existence. Even my supposed adopted family, the weaslys, told me to stay away for all the grief I cause them, with losing Fred to death and Percy to Azkaban. It was understandable I blamed myself for that anyways so this made it easier if I just didn't have to see them anymore.

When I returned back to Hogwarts everything was simple. Professor Mcgonagall was now the headmistress and pro. Vector was deputy. Professor Snape had died saving us, so we had a new potions master but no one would ever be the same. The days were calm and peaceful but I stayed restless at nights with nightmares of who had died for a "good cause". I just didn't feel like living life was worth it anymore.

Love

When that thought crossed my mind I saw him standing near the picture of the fat lady. Acting as if he rather be anywhere else till he spotted me. At first I sneered at him then walked away but I kept seeing him. Staring at me from across the hall, or haunting my nightmares along with the dead. It was as if he was saying "Draco malfoy is not to be ignored" so I went to him after a week of this progressed and he was not surprised. I told him to meet me in the room of requirement which he did, and when I saw him he was looking as if it was only a matter of time. Staring with his rich mercury eyes he grabbed me firmly by the arm and forced his lips on mine. The passion he gave me in that kiss was what I long for and needed. His tongue was hot when pressed passed my lips. His hands were everywhere and before I knew it the beautiful dragon had me naked on the bed where we made love for the first time.

After I woke to the soft breathing that was tickling my ear I knew that I had made the right choice for once. My eyes fluttered open and green met grey for what seemed like forever. He whispered he loved me for a long time and that it was torture not to be near me. I believe and soak up his words like a much needed camel hump does to water before there journey in the desert. After that morning we made love once again then spent time in each other arm. Talking in soft voices or holding each other.

The days passed and we kept meetings like that, not because we had a secret relationship because we became open with our love, but because we wanted to be alone with each other. Hermione was glad for me and even everyone else I still called my friends and my life had a purpose again.

Pain

It came so unexpected. I remember it so well. Every smell, copper and fresh grass scent. Every sound, yelling and crying, and every word, whore.

I was with my friend Seamus that day we were outside near the quiddit pitch. Just a normal exploding snape game in the hot mid-fall weather. He had just won the bet we set and got excited by kissing me on the cheek. He didn't like that. Before I knew it my dragon had rush out of thin air and grabbed the Irish boy by the neck. I scream for him to stop and when he finally did Seamus was coughing roughly to get oxygen back into his lungs. Draco turned his grey eyes towards my way when he had dropped the poor boy and yanked me by the arm. He dragged me towards the shower then proceeded to call me a whore and slut for allowing him to kiss me. I tried to reason with him but before I knew it I was laying on the ground with blood coming out my mouth.

I was shock so much by the sudden pain that I didn't realize I had tears streaming down my face. He did though. He knelt beside me and said it was an accident. I flinch from when he tried to touch me and I saw the hurt the in his eyes when I did. I felt so bad for that I wiped the blood from my mouth on the back on my sleeve then held onto him tightly. We stayed like that for a long moment till he spelled my bruise and I smiled. I loved him

Shame

I told Seamus later on that it was an accident and that Draco got the wrong impression. He believed me but stayed his distance. I thought things would get better after that but I was wrong again. He became more jealous with anyone I was with. Called me a whore because of things like a simple conversation with a fellow student then would hit me. Sometimes he forgot to fix my bruises so I used concealment charms to hide them. My friends started to worry about the fights that they would see part of and I had to ease their minds. I resented Him for that but then I would see those eyes and forgive everything he did to me. He loved me I was sure of it, he just was protective of me. I never seemed to learn my lesson either so I made Him be this way.

Insanity

He loved me till the end. That's what he kept saying as he held the wand towards my forehead. He told me we could never be happy on this world with all the people who wanted to ruin what we had. I just sat up in the chair smiling with chapped lips. I didn't need to talk he did that for me. He said as soon as he said the _magic_ words we would be together in a better place. Tears were coming down his face and his hair was a mess. His shirt was untucked and wrinkle. Those were things I remembered the most. I wanted to tell him but I kept smiling. He told that his father didn't understand and that his friends didn't know how much he loved me.

I wanted to lick my dry lips badly but I was afraid I might miss what He was saying. It was all very important. We were in the same room where we first made love and there were candles everywhere. I found it romantic but my eyes stayed on my dragon. He had stopped talking and I knew he was ready to be together forever, as was I too. Then he pressed his wand lightly against my temple

Death

"_Avada keda_vra" whispered Draco

I laid my eyes on my beautiful green eye angel. All would be well now. We can be together forever.

Then I lay down next to my lover, took his hand firmly. Rested my wand against my head and whispered

"_Avada kedavra"_


End file.
